You Tempt Me So
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. Renji lusts after the one and only, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's walking a fine line and what happens when that line breaks? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! =D I'm coming out with yet another Bleach yaoi and this time it'll be some steamy RenIchi. Yes, yes, I've done that. But this is AU and not a roleplay like the other ones! I'm doing this all myself! BE PROUD! Anywho~ This was a request by SinsofMidnight and I liked her idea so much I agreed to do it. =3 Onto the beginning.**

* * *

Again.

It was like every other day he went to the dreaded institution that was called 'school'. Wake up at an outrageous time in the morning before the sun had even dared to shine it's light upon the world, take a shower before his eyes were even open, yank on some clothes and troop off to spend another day in hell.

There were times when he questioned why he was still there. He could easily drop out and get a GED before everyone graduated, get into college and start his life away from this nonsense.

But there was a reason to stay. Or rather a _someone._

Taking his seat in the class, he glanced around the room to see who had bothered to show up. After all, it was Saturday and a half day at that, along with the new movie out, he doubted many would even bother to come unless they were forced by not-so-compliant parents.

A shock or orange hair alerted him to the fact the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo, his orange hair a giveaway, was in class this morning. His friends, the black haired dude with glasses, the big, brown, silent guy, the strawberry blonde chick with huge boobs, and the small raven haired girl were crowded around him. He caught a few words of their conversation "new" "overseas" and figured it was about the movie and whether they wanted to go see it.

Inked eyebrows inching together, he forced himself to look out the window and not where they wished to look. If he was noticed…he didn't want to contemplate the consequences. Ichigo was known for his short fuse as well as his fighting capabilities.

* * *

Quickly taking in the fact at least half the class was not present, he frowned lightly before trying to pay attention to where the conversation was going but he was stopped when he saw something that caused him to pause. Fiery strands captured by an elastic, barely brushing the back of his neck where black lines traced jagged patterns only to disappear into his school shirt.

Idle thoughts began to form, exactly how of that sculpted body was marked in such a tribal, raw way. One of his friends said something pointed to him and all he could manage was a small smile accompanied by a nod. He hoped it would fit as an answer…since he was too distracted to managed a real reply.

He didn't know why, but Abarai Renji had transferred into their year from a different year and taken the school by storm. And he literally meant by storm. He'd come in and instantly had people fawning over him, boys and girls alike. Always polite and friendly, he never made an effort to get to know anyone outside of school. Maybe he had friends he say from his old school and didn't want anymore. Or he just didn't like how his fans went giggling after him wherever he went inside the building. His nearly feral appearance was hard to resist.

There were times, when he let his guard down, that thoughts overwhelmed him of things he shouldn't be thinking. Hurried kisses, wet and sloppy, wiggling into empty stalls or empty closets, rubbing and touching-_NO! Stop right there pervy thoughts!!_

He really didn't need to have this problem while in school. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it, criticism is fine though I'm not a person who likes it.. I tend to take it too seriously. . Soooo yeahhh… Clicky the green button and money will pop out! 8D Haha, if only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So soon? Why yes it is! xD I just felt like putting more in. Doubt anyone's complaining.**

* * *

And that morning passed, classes shortened to nearly ridiculous spans of time. A low growl passed his lips as he scratched homework assignments into planner and stuffed it into his backpack. He was glad that it was over now and he could leave and sleep the rest of the day away. Not to mention all the dreams he'd hopefully have about the boy he lusted after.

Tightening his pony and tucking s few stray crimson hairs back into their place, Renji remembered his latest fantasy.

"_N-no! R-renji!" A flushed Ichigo panted and stared up at the redhead as he struggled mildly. "Please d-don't-!"_

"_Ssh," Renji said soothingly as he ran his fingers over a bare chest. The adorable blush on the other's cheeks was enough to encourage him to continue. Ghosting his fingertips over a nipple, he pinched it into hardness and smirked a little as a strained moan was voiced."You like this?"_

_Ichigo blushed darker, tugging on the cloth that held him captive. His own shirt had been tied around his wrists and the headboard, completely holding him captive. A few buttons were undone on the other's shirt, showing just a bit on skin with an edge of black. "I do," he admitted looking away, biting his bottom lip._

BRRRRINNGGGGGGG!

Jerking out of his daydream at the bell that sounded the end of classes, he couldn't help but flush a little. Did anyone notice? He hoped not. Many thought him a tough guy, while he was actually a nice person, since his demeanor at school gave off that vibe. Gathering his tings, he berated himself for even thinking of Ichigo all uke like that. The orange head wouldn't be such a pushover in bed, not if he went by how the other acted normally. And he didn't know why his dream was like that. He'd rather his lover be feisty, put up a fight, and retaliate. Much more interesting, not to mention arousing.

Stowing his books away, Renji sent a furtive glance Ichigo's way. Mentally sighing in relief, he noticed that the other male was engaged in a conversation with the bespectacled guy, nodding and talking in reply though he was a tad jealous. He wished he could just go up to him and strike up a conversation. Though he'd probably end up doing something drastic being that close…

He was safe. Or so he thought.

* * *

Now it was easy for him to keep on the thread of the conversation with someone like Uryu. All he talked about was sewing, sewing, sewing. It was kinda boring actually. So all he needed to do was nod and smile and occasionally say something like 'yeah' or 'sounds nice'. What he really wished would happen, and though he doubted it would ever happen, is for Renji to walk over and interrupt, asking him out for something, anything. Just to be with him.

_Shit. That sounded girly. I'm not a girl! Yeah I like guys but still, doesn't mean I need to slap on the lipstick and slip on a skirt._

Mentally groaning, Ichigo wished he could escape and found that people were starting to leave the classroom. The bell had rung and, being wrapped up in his thoughts of Renji, hadn't heard it.

"Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, a small frown accompanied by furrowed brows belayed his concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he responded with a small sigh. "I think it's the heat."

Nodding, the black haired hobbyist got up and hefted his bag. "See you at school Monday then Kurosaki."

"Sure Ishida."

Now alone, he set about placing his books in his bag and looked over to notice Renji was doing the same. He was struck by an idea. What if he tried to lure him in? Do something that would make him react? He wasn't sure if the other liked him but there was a way to find out…

Knocking his pencil off his desk, he sighed loudly and leaned over his desk, his ass up in the air, in attempt to get it. Would this work? There was no one left in the classroom, everyone else having filtered out including his friends. Uryu must have told the rest about him and figured Ichigo would just want to go home. It was perfect. They were all alone.

* * *

**A/N: I know they are rather short bu I did add a juicy little tidbit in this one. Whoops! *wipes away a bit of drool* Urm..so….yeah… Reviews? =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yet again I find myself coming to this entirely enjoyable distraction SinsofMidnight provided me with. =D And since you all seem to be enjoying it as well, here's another chappie. Onwards to the yaoi filled beyond! 8D Though that isn't tonight. ^^;**

* * *

A sound caught his attention, pulling him from images of a tantalizingly bare male underneath him, and directed him to look at the other side of the classroom. What he saw nearly caused his eyes to pop out of his head and cream his pants all at once.

Round, firm ass stuck up in the air with blatant disregard for his surroundings. He could barely see the tips of spiky orange locks sticking up behind the spectacular view. Mouth hanging open, he shut it hurriedly and check his pulse to see if he was indeed still alive and that this was all a cruel joke played on him by the devil or if it was really happening right here in front of him.

Gulping, Renji deduced that since his pulse was still strong, albeit stronger and pounding in his ears as well, he was still alive. A low groan came from him.

Life could be so cruel.

For Ichigo couldn't be interested in him, he had merely dropped something. Forgoing the fact he could have just walked around his desk and bent to pick it up without going to all the trouble to reach over his desk, there was still the matter of the smaller male doing this on purpose or just for the hell of it.

And he got his answer.

* * *

Ears perking up as he heard a groan, he grasped his pencil and straightened. Turning to face the other student present, he grinned. "Something wrong Abarai-kun?" His voice held a seductive edge.

It had worked. Renji was gaping at him like a fish out of water, desperately needing oxygen. So the fierce man was interested after all. What would he do about it? Part of him wanted something that would be at odds with the other males appearance, to swept into a heartfelt kiss, all that fuzzy shit. But the other part… It wanted danger, to be pressed back against the cold plastic of his desk and roughly devoured into submission. It was hard to say which excited him more.

Maybe he'd settle for being asked out and making out in the movie theater. Hopefully not the one his friends would be in.

That would be awkward come Monday.

Now, Ichigo couldn't deny that he felt hurt when the redhead just grinned, what a devil, and grabbed his bag to leave the classroom.

Saying he was stunned was an understatement. He knew he was attractive, hell he got stares from everyone, student and teacher alike. Though some of them were quite creepy, especially Aizen-san and Yoruichi-san.

Dejected, he hefted his bag and slunk out of the room. Had he misjudged Renji's interest after all? Was that grin merely an apology? Or…was he laughing at him?

Fuming with anger now, he stepped outside and was about to begin his walk home when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

* * *

"Quite a show you put on Kurosaki-kun," he purred into the now captive teen's ear. Renji had only restrained himself from mauling his fellow student in consideration of the state the classroom would be in after he was done with the slimmer man. The janitor would surely put in a complaint if that had occurred.

Trembling slightly, the other body pressed back against him as his breath puffed in short, hot bursts against his palm.

"You're coming with me," Renji stated, ripping off his loose tie to wind it around Ichigo's eyes and the back of his head. "And no peeking."

Complacent, he bit his lip and allowed himself to be led by his current lust into what seemed to be the seat of a car. Course the incarnation of sex itself would have his own car. Bag in his lap, his tan fingers stroked the seat and found what felt like leather. Shit, this car must be expensive.

"So quiet?" Renji said with a chuckle. "Maybe you want to explain why you were bending over your desk?" Putting his mustang in drive, he pulled out f the parking lot and headed towards his apartment. And when he got there, he'd have delectable company.

"Dropped my pencil," Ichigo said smugly, sitting back and not minding at all that he was blindfolded. His other senses were heightened enough that he could tell they were now moving.

"But that isn't all you were doing." It was a blunt statement, an inked eyebrow raised.

"Well… I also wanted to see if you were interested in me. Thought that was the best way to make my own interest known."

Renji laughed. "What happened to a simple 'Hey, your sex on legs let's fuck.'?"

"Pfft, now where's the fun in that?" Ichigo grinned and ran a finger over the tie that kept him in the dark. "Like this, it's exciting."

" If you think that's exciting then you'll love what I have in mind when we arrive."

* * *

**A/N: Steadily getting longer, even if it's by a little bit. I did start out in separate points of views but I think I'll do just one from now on. Takes too much effort to make the breaks. Lazzy ass me. LoL Lots of love to you all and gummi bears f you review~ Well, virtual ones. But better than none right? X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah it took a bit longer than usually but I was working on a fic for the lovely BonneNuit. XD People seem to enjoy it so I feel no need to apologize. And if you haven't realized, I'm writing at the spur of the moment so none of this is planned, it just comes out. I am also writing this with a cat on my lap. Very warm by the way. And the kitty helps as a wrist rest as I type. D Such a bad person I am, using others for my own gain. But I digress, here be more! X]**

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, he put the car in park and turned off the engine. "We've arrived," he said, grinning with glee as the man he had lusted after set next to him in his very own car. Renji would thank the gods later, they so deserved it, when he didn't have more pressing matters to attend to. His seatbelt having remained unbuckled, he opened the door and got out. Slamming the door shit, he made his way to the other side and opened the door for Ichigo. "Take my hand, I'll lead ya."

"So mysterious," Ichigo chuckled and reached out, grasping the offered hand and carefully eased himself out of the car. Setting one foot in front of the other, he balanced himself since his sight wasn't able to help him. "I bet you like me being all vulnerable like this," he commented, his tone just a bit dark.

A bark of laughter passed curled lips as the tattooed male pulled his companion forward and up against his chest. "This is merely a handicap compared to what I have in store for you _Strawberry_."

A delicious shudder went through his body as his name was twisted and used to taunt him. It was odd..he didn't care all that much. "Think you can handle me?"

"Oh I'll do more than that."

The heavy veil of foreshadowing settled on his shoulders as he wrestled with himself. Had this been a good idea? Any doubts were blown from Ichigo's mind as lips slipped over the patch of skin right beneath his earlobe. Teeth nipped gently before removing completely. Not even aware he had stopped breathing, he sucked in air and purred lightly. "I'm in capable hands," he concluded.

A hearty chuckle reached his ears. "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Renji reluctantly pulled away and twined his fingers with the other hand, tugging gently in the direction he was to walk.

A large hand steadied his lower back, whispering encouraging words and dirty thoughts into his ear, simultaneously arousing him and infuriating him. The eldest Kurosaki was well aware that a bulge was forming between his legs but thankful that he couldn't see it or anyone that may see it as well otherwise he was sure his face would have lit up as red as a valentine's card.

Stopping him, Renji inserted a key into a lock and turned it, the click signaling it had done its job. Withdrawing the metal, he pushed open the door and led Ichigo inside before closing the locking the door behind them. The redhead patiently resumed tugging him and soon they were closed off in his bedroom. Reaching up, he undid the makeshift blindfold.

Ichigo blinked as his dilated pupils adjusted to the surroundings. Thankfully, it was dark enough so it didn't hurt his eyes. The decorations were done in shades of gray and green that was soothing on the eyes and didn't overwhelm the senses. Which was all well and good since he'd have to deal with once Renji got things in motion. "Very nice. Pleasing to the eye. Not that it compares to you Pineapple."

Grinning, the Abarai backed him up until he tumbled onto the pale green bedspread. "Compliaments'll get you anywhere."

"Well then get on with it. I'm already ready to burst with all the things you were whispering to me before."

"Commanding little uke aren't ya?" Crimson eyes flashed. "Time to show ya who's in charge."

Lightning quick, he unfastened Ichigo's belt and tightened the strip of leather around tanned wrists.

Startled by the sudden movements, honey brown eyes went wide as his hands were restrained but he didn't resist. He wanted this, anything and everything that was given.

"Now be good and let me devour you, ne?" Renji's face twisted slightly, his voice so innocent while his expression clearly said something else.

Gulping quietly, he kept his mouth closed.

"Good."

Crawling over him, his fingers swiftly unbuttoned the white standard issue shirt for students. He left it hanging off his sides since it couldn't be removed completely. Hungrily, deep red eyes took in the sight of flushed skin and caramel nipples already pebbled. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over one before giving the other the same treatment, relishing the breathy moans the other let out. Further encouraged he moved lower, mapping out each dip and curve of well tones abdominal muscles with his tongue. Renji was stopped by more barriers between them.

Stooping, he carelessly rid Ichigo of his shoes and socks before unzipping and unbutton his slacks. He stripped them off along with a pair of light blue boxer briefs which both fell to the floor. Now the object of his affections was laid out, as naked as he was going to get at this point, while he was still clothed. And hating it.

He undressed himself with even less care than the orange head, all but ripping the fabric from his body as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Touch me Renji?" He called from the bed, biting a pink lip as he shamelessly looked over the sex god in front of him, drinking him in.

"As you wish," he chuckled and crawled over the other male but paused when he felt bound hands in his hair.

The elastic keeping his hair bound was released and his vermillion locks pooled around his shoulders. Soothing fingers wound into the strands and tugged.

"Beautiful," he heard him mutter.

He chuckled louder and lifted his head to stare at his unknown tormentor. But now Renji was able to pay him back in the most pleasurable way possible. Pushing three fingers past parted lips, Ichigo eagerly sucked and licked the digits, even nipping the tips. Groaning as images of that mouth in other places flooded his mind, he forced himself to focus on his task.

He withdrew his fingers and placed them at the other's puckered entrance. "Ready?"

Sucking in a breath, Ichigo nodded and bit his lower lip. "Do it."

Pressing a single finger inside, he worked it in to the knuckle and wiggled it around experimentally before adding another and pumping them in and out of the tense form below him. "Relax," he cooed and started to scissor them to stretch the muscle.

Hissing faintly, he rocked his hips back and forth to get used to it and nodded for another finger to be added. It had begun to burn but then sparks flew, sizzling his nerves as something inside him was brushed. "Shit! Right there," Ichigo moaned, arching his back.

"I'd say yer ready now," Renji said and removed his fingers eliciting a gasp and a growl from the male. Positioning his hard cock at the prepared hole, he placed a hand on either side of Ichigo's head and began to push forward. Even as he went tense, the tattooed male kept moving until he was fully seated inside him. "F-fuck yer tight Ichi," he moaned, his breathing becoming erratic as he strove to reign in his impulses.

A jerk of his hips caught his attention.

"Fuck me like you mean it," Ichigo said, his words ending in a moan.

With that, his control broke, shattering into pieces so small it might as well have been dust.

Hauling long legs up and over his shoulders, he bent the bound male nearly in half as he pounded into him. Renji held nothing back, his thighs and buttocks tense with the force he was putting in each push forward, ramming into that spot that would send Ichigo into a flurry of motion.

He got more than he bargained for.

"Fuck Renji! Bloody hell right there, right there!" Ichigo screamed, clutching the pillow behind his head as his body was wracked with some many sensations, overloading him. "L-let me go! Please!"

Undoing the belt, Renji felt arms immediately go around his neck and bury in his hair, tugging and yanking. "Damn I'm close already," he groaned.

"Me too," he got in reply.

He reached between them and grasped the other's leaking cock, stroking as best he could in sync with his hips movements which were becoming erratic.

Stiffening, Ichigo cried out as he came all over Renji's hand and their stomachs, clenching around the hard flesh that was still pumping in and out of him.

Renji followed soon after, snapping his pelvis forward one last time as his orgasm overcame him and filled his lover. Toppling over, he draped his overheated body over the other male's who grunted.

"Yer heavy," Ichigo protested faintly but didn't open his eyes. "Pull out so I can sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Renji said and did so before spooning his chest against the younger male's back.

* * *

**A/N: I do good? =puppy dog eyes= xD I actually think I am satisfied with how this turned out. Hope you all are too! Especially you, SinsofMidnight! X3**


End file.
